The Canal
by Discarded Dream
Summary: Sam says goodbye to Gene one last time. Gene-Centric. No pairings, contains main character death. Rated K for language. One-shot.


**A/N: **Just a quick one-shot. My first really angsty piece, I don't think I achieved my desired effect but this is the best I can do. More LoM love from me.

**Summary: **Sam says goodbye to Gene one last time. Gene-centric.

**Warnings: **Main character death, No pairings. Gene/Sam friendship: very, very, very slight Gene/Sam if you have overactive imaginations and squint really, really hard.

**Disclaimer: **Me? No I don't own Life on Mars… nor any of the characters, nor the actors… even if my fantasies say otherwise.

**----**

_The canal. On hot sunny days, the cool water would sparkle invitingly at you. The sound of kids laughing as they splash one another can be heard every evening when school is let out. The quiet chatter of the birds as they stand on the bridge and feed the ducks with small pieces of bread and the gruff chuckles of the men as they talk and smoke together. On cold blistery days it would freeze over providing another form of entertainment. The canal would allow people of all ages to lace up their skates and slide and twirl their way to amusement. All these things, it gives for free._

_Sometimes the canal takes too. Well it isn't really taking; it borrows – modifies it and returns it. Not necessarily to the same person, but it returns it. Rocks thrown in by small children turn to sand, fish's eggs hatch into fish, people who drown in its icy depths turn into corpses. _

_The canal gives a lot to the residents of Manchester. Most people take it for granted. Most people forget one crucial thing:_

_The canal can be selfish too. Sometimes, it takes and does not give back._

----

Gene led a simple life. There was no need to think deeply into anything. He was a DCI in the Manchester police force and led a relatively small group of aspiring coppers. He'd start ever morning with a cuppa and end it with his team in the pub. He wasn't complaining - he liked it this way. He was a very straightforward and to the point type of guy. His idea of a plan was marching up to the nonce and beating him silly. Gene had no need to think deeply into anything, no need to question his morals, no need to consider the future. What will be, will be; consequences be damned. He led this relatively simple and happy life until one day some DI from Hyde named Sam Tyler came into his life and threw his life into disarray.

This Sam Tyler, he questioned his authority and challenged his morals. He wanted professionalism, order, control, propriety, and a bunch of other rubbish. He'd complain and bicker until he got his way. He made things complicated.

Most importantly, Sam changed Gene and the way he thinks and this annoyed Gene to no end. Back when Sam just joined, he couldn't wait until the day that he could kick the little fairy out of the office and never see him again. How he ended up caring so much for the poof, he'd never know.

Now it was because of this man that Gene had rushed from his office and into the pouring rain after a phone call from his DS, Ray Carling. He unceremoniously yanked the door of his brown Cortina open and hopped in. normally he'd be horrified by the water and mud that was tracked into his meticulously clean car (Heaven knows how he keeps it that way) but today he had bigger worries on his hands. He had a DI to save.

He cursed at Sam's stubbornness and - despite him being the most intelligent of the group, his stupidity. He was very naïve, very trusting, and had a strong sense of righteousness. Sometimes these traits were very charming but more often then not, it was landed the DI in hot water.

Gene's destination was a small café on the other side of Manchester where Sam Tyler was undercover; trying to get some evidence on a gang notorious for dealing drugs and wanted for string of recent armed robberies. Gene had told him to wait until they had wrapped up the Saxon murder case but as always, Sam didn't listen.

"_I told you Tyler, we aren't going in there until we get this case cleared up!" Gene shouted at his DI. They had been working together for over seven years yet they still were clawing at each other's throats. Anyone who knew them knew that they actually deeply cared about each other and this was some twisted way they showed their affection._

"_Well what are we going to tell Megan? She's scared; they've been going at 'er dad, asking them for the money they 'aven't got!" Sam replied, "I can't just leave 'er to fend on her own, besides, the Saxon case is just about in the bag!"_

"_TYLER! I don't want you goin' after those guys alone you 'ear?" Sam turned away, hands curling up into fists. Gene grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "Look, I'll 'elp you with that case as soon as this case is wrapped up."_

_Sam scowled as he stormed away and slammed the office door behind him._

After hastily parking his car a safe distance away, he jumped out of the car and headed to the café. He knew that Sam's cover would be blown if a copper was running at them but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting Sam out of there. His heart stopped for a second when he entered the café to be greeted with the sight of broken glass and wounded patrons.

"'at' 'appened 'ere Cartwright?!" Gene demanded as she rose up from a wounded elderly man to face her superior.

"We were watching from outside the shop, we it wasn't safe to enter in case it blew Sam's cover. Suddenly, there were gunshots and the criminals fled the scene with Sam chasing after them," Annie informed, "I stayed behind to make sure everyone's alright until paramedics show up."

"Shit, can't Tyler listen to me just once?" Gene swore, "Where'd they go?"

"I'm not sure guv, from what I saw, they were 'eaded to the direction of the canal," Annie said.

Gene turned to go back to the car when suddenly Annie continued, "'e'll be fine right?"

Gene frowned as he turned to face her, "Of course, although I have no guarantees that he will be after I've finished with him."

Annie tried to smile, "Just get rid of his car, it's gotten him into nothing but trouble since he got it."

"Right," Gene agreed as he exited the café and drove off, trying to find his radio to contact Ray and Chris.

He regretted getting that sleek new red car for Sam now. It was a reward after cracking his one hundredth major case. It was much easier to keep him in line when he didn't have a method of transportation.

"Ray," Gene shouted into the radio, "RAY! Answer me dammit,"

Getting no response he threw the radio down in disgust. _So much for technology._ He peered intently through the windows of his car, slowing down ever so slightly to spot his officers. He didn't want to slow down, knowing that his team was off somewhere on a high speed chase but he was soon rewarded with the sight of the backs of two of his officers. He scowled when he saw there was no third, nor any sign of his car.

Slamming the car door after himself, Gene stormed over, demanding what the hell they thought they were doing, just standing there feeding the ducks. When he didn't get a response, he grew worried.

"I'm goin' ask you two again, wot the 'ell do you think I'm paying you for?!" Gene asked placing a hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris turned to face Gene, his eyes were wide and he was shaking. He pointed an unsteady finger to a small patch of red slowly fading in the canal. That was Sam's car - slowly sinking down to the rocky bed below.

"Tyler… where is 'e?!" Gene asked, dreading the answer.

Chris opened his mouth to answer but only a whimper came out.

"'E was in th' car," Ray answered grimly. He wasn't exactly eye to eye with Sam Tyler but they grew to respect each other in the seven years they've worked under Gene Hunt.

Gene watched as the canal finally fully consumed the car. He waited for his DI to pop out of the water. Then he'd beat the shit out of Sam for scaring him like that, not that he would admit that he was scared. It was going to be because Sam disobeyed a direct order. Maybe later they could joke about this and have a few rounds at the pub. Then after he'd send Sam home, he never could hold his alcohol - bloody lightweight. He guessed that Sam didn't drink much back in Hyde.

"TYLER! TYLER! OI DOROTHY, GET YOUR FAIRY ARSE BACK UP 'ERE SO I CAN KICK IT BACK DOWN INTO THE CANAL! OI TYLER!" Gene shouted suddenly feeling desperation claw at his insides, "TYLER!"

What type of place was Hyde anyway? Sam talked about it constantly; for the seven years they've worked together, he had never asked. Sam had listened every time he talked about his life, constantly asking questions about his life. Yet Gene had never asked Sam about his. He regretted it. He made a mental note that if Sam didn't- if Sam- that when Sam got out of the canal he'd ask.

"TYLER! GET UP HERE!" Gene yelled he was considering running into the canal - to jump in and rescue his drowning officer. Somehow he'd get the strength to no be carried away by the current and rip the metal door from its hinges despite the pressure keeping the door shut.

"Sam," he whispered. He was glad it was raining as hard as it was, he didn't think he could live it down if someone saw him crying as hard as he was. Not that he really cared at the moment. He probably would cry like this in front of everyone in the world as long as he got Sam back.

"It's been five minutes since he went under," Ray said, "There's no way 'e's still with us."

Five minutes, if only Gene had been there five minutes earlier. He should have known that Sam wouldn't listen to him. Why had he let Sam leave the office?

"BOSS!" Chris shouted from behind, "I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Suddenly he watched as Chris ran toward the canal. "CHRIS WOT THE 'ELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN' TO ACHIVE BY KILLING YOURESELF?!" Ray shouted as he ran after him.

Gene's body automatically ran toward Chris and tackled him down into the grass. "Calm down Skelton."

"I. AM. CALM." Chris said between breaths, "I need to save the boss."

"Don't be a nitwit Chris," Ray said as he helped Gene hold the struggling man down.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU BASTARDS! I need to save 'im… 'e's saved me more times then I can remember… I need to help 'im, even just once! PLEASE! 'e's DROWNING!"

Something finally clicked in Gene's head. It felt surreal, _drowning ._His DI was _drowning. _He'd thought a lot about death, wondering how he was going to go. He had expected Sam to go down in a blaze of glory, getting shot down after chasing down the crims or perhaps when he was aged and withered, lying on a bed surrounded by his family. Drowning; it didn't seem right. They had survived so much and his DI was going to drown. His mind filled with images of Sam trying desperately to keep his head above the rapidly rising water. Sam, diving downwards; trying to open the door, using his energy to break open a window in hopes of escaping his watery prison. Sam's eyes widening as his body betrayed him, and took a deep intake of breath only to fill his lungs with water.

He was reminded of a memory, years ago. It was strange that he suddenly thought of it now.

_He had been playing near the canal when he accidentally dropped his favorite ball and it rolled into the canal He knew there was no retrieving it now short of actually jumping into the canal. Suddenly a man rose from the water gasping for breath, startling him. He man blinked several times looking at the crying boy then at the ball. He quickly grabbed the ball and swam ashore and offered it to the boy. "It's alright, I got it."_

_Gene wiped away the tears and accepted it looking in awe at the man. "Wot were you doing in the canal?" he had asked after sniffing a couple more times. _

_The man had a boyish grin on his face when he said, "I fancied a swim."_

_Gene glared, "Wot's the real reason? People don't swim with their clothes on."_

_The man laughed, "I was chasin' some criminals when fell into the canal."_

_Gene's eyes widened. "Are you a copper?"_

_The man smiled, "I may not look like it but yeah. You know, when you grow up, you'd probably make a pretty good copper yourself. Probably one that's much better than me."_

_Gene answered, "Well you probably aren't a very good copper if you fell into the canal. I don't reckon it will be 'ard to beat you."_

_The man laughed, amused by the child's words, "You 'ave a point."_

_After a brief pause, Gene looked at the ball in his hands and broke the silence with, "Thanks."_

_The man smiled, "You don't need to thank me, I should be the one thanking you."_

_Gene looked up at the man, confused by his words._

_The man just grinned as he turned to leave, "Don't worry about that, it's just me being a loony. I am serious about before though, you'll be a great officer."_

_Gene looked up, surprised by how genuine the man sounded._

"_Thanks," Gene said. "I'd better get goin' now, it's gettin' late."_

_The man nodded as Gene started to walk away. Gene felt like he shouldn't be leaving the man. When he stopped to look back, he could have sworn that the man was crying. He waved one last time and headed home._

"_Goodbye," the man had whispered, it almost sounded like the wind blowing through the trees. He barely heard it. He turned around again only to find that the man had disappeared, leaving nothing to suggest he ever existed except for the ball that he held close to his chest._

Gene let go of Chris and rolled over and sat down.

He didn't know how long he sat there in the pouring rain watching the spot where he saw the car go down. Eventually, Chris' crying turned to gentle sobs. For some reason, the sound was rather comforting.

He continued to sit there even after rescue crews left the scene telling him that it was too dangerous to go and try to pull the car out while it was still raining. He was only half aware as the man said there would be no point in trying risking other people's lives to find a dead man. He continued to sit there even after Chris and Ray left. If it were possible, he would have sat there for all eternity, waiting for his DI to swim ashore and tell him everything was alright, just like the man from the memory all those years ago.

----

I hope I wasn't the only one who was disappointed that they didn't have more Sam in the first episode of Ashes to Ashes.

Feedback would be greatly appreciated; I'm not good at writing angst even though I absolutely crave reading it.

Thanks for reading.

~Discarded Dream


End file.
